nazi_germanywikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Croon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adolf Hitler page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Hi. Good job so far on the wiki. I have given you bureaucrat and admin status. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello it looks like your Wiki ran into a mess and some informations (just like about Heinrich Himmler) are not historically correct. He committed suicide when put into jail. Your Wiki needs improvement and should be cleant from Vandalism (found some here). --Saviour1981 07:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Could you enable chat? You know...It would be more interesting if you could.. GumBall123 (talk) 21:34, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thank you Croon. I will try to improve this historical wiki as much as I can, starting by adding information about some nazi leaders :) don't mind if I add you on facebook? GumBall123 (talk) 12:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I assure you, Croon, I will evolve this wiki as much as possible, I will right about many leaders of the nazi party and stuff. GumBall123 (talk) 21:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Croon, I will continue working on it when I have time. My first name is Marek, and my last name is Jelenković. GumBall123 (talk) 13:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you please direct me toward the founder of this wiki please I have a variety of questions for him/her. All help you give me is appreciated. Hello there. I have a huge interest in history and know a lot about Nazi Germany. As there are no active Administrators, I was wondering if you might allow me to become a Bcrat here. I have plenty of experience as staff and am currently an Admin of Brickipedia following a Community vote. Thanks, Lavertus,Administrator of Brickipedia (talk) 20:10, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi. I would like to be an admin here and also offer my support to Lavertus' bid to be a Bureaucrat. I am the admin on 1945-1991: Cold War world Wiki.''I want to use wikitext in my signature- Boldmouse2 (talk). What are signatures?'' 23:29, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi. : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:40, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I know I messaged you months ago when I first joined the Wiki. I would like to request Administrator/Bureaucrat rights here. I am now the Head Admin of Brickipedia, and I know that I can greatly improve the Wiki. What do you say? Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:09, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, you'll not regret your decision. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:13, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Identity boxes Hi, i'm just letting you know that I have changed some if the staff identity boxes: Bureaucrat is now Obergruppenfuhrer, Administrator is now Standartenfughrer and Chat Moderator is now Feldwebel. Are you ok with that? Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:57, December 6, 2017 (UTC) New URL Hi, i'm just letting you know that I have had the URL changed to http://nazi-germany.wikia.com/ . I would have ran this past you first, but I figured that given your inactivity, it would be some time before you replied. I hope you don't mind. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:51, February 2, 2018 (UTC)